Mob or Human: A CrazyMCFangirlz fanfic
by Twistedmind64
Summary: The CrazyMCFangirlz have been kidnapped by Herobrine, and have been turned into hybrids. Now its up to them and the hidden hybrids of the world to protect themselves from Herobrine wrath. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Twistedmind64 here! New story, New time, and a co-author. Woot Woot! We do not own Minecraft or any of these youtubers! See you all later.**

**Prologue:**

"Are experiments 1 through 4 ready yet?" The bushy white haired man said to a young woman wearing glasses. She nods, and returns to her clipboard. The mysterious man grins and walks over to nearest glass tube, fogged over, but clear enough to see a purple light shining inside. It was labeled, Experiment 1, human/enderman. He turns from the tube, and gazes down a row of others. Each labeled with their experiment number and type. Experiment 2 was creeper/human which had green light glowing, Experiment 3 was glowing silver with the words skeleton/human, and Experiment 4 was cat/human, its liquid glowing gold. "At last I will have my revenge on Team Crafted!" He says, and begins to laugh, a laugh that truly manifests how evil he is. But his hand accidentally comes in contact with the side of the tube revealing a face, a human face. But it has traces of Enderman skin on her face.

**Chapter 1: I hate the need for Improvement….**  
><strong>Endie's POV<strong>  
>I open my eyes. I was trapped in a glass room. I glared at my reflection in the glass. It glares back at me with my brown eyes and brown hair. My enderman hat was still on my head and my blue checkered hoodie, blacked, blue, and ripped. "Endie?" I whirled. A brown afro jumps backwards. I see the familiar green creeper hoodie, and sigh "Dang it. Creeps, you gave me a heart attack." I say, looking around at our surroundings. Nothing, but glass walls and… "Kitty! Skelly!" I say running over to them. "It's no use." Creeps sighs, "The only reason I could get you up was by waiting." I flop onto my back, and groan. "Great, just great. So what do we do know?" "How about you tell me how you feel?" A mysterious voice says, startling both me and Creeps. "Who the *bleep* are you?" Creeps curses. "I am the Improver!" he introduced. "Why are you keeping us hostage?" I hiss. "I'm here to improve! Hence, my name!" He smiles. "What do you mean by improve?" Creeps asks. I start to look around looking for a brown haired girl with a red and gray plaid shirt on. "WHERE'S KASEY?!" I demanded. "She's fine. Don't worry about her. She is most definitely the least of your worries." he says, evilly laughing and walking out. I was getting nervous because he said Kasey was the least of worries. What is that supposed to mean?<br>**Kasey's POV**  
>Looking at the ceiling, I wake up with a sharp pain in my left arm. I pull out a tranquilizer dart. My hands are also chained to the wall, like a leash."Where am I?" I ask myself. "My lab..." A man answered. "Who are you?! And why am I chained up?!" I demanded. "My name, not important to you. You're chained up so you can't save your friends." He replied. "Wait? Endie, Skelly, Creeps, and Kitty?" He looked down at this clipboard. "You mean experiments 1, 2, 3, and 4?" He asked. "THEY ARE NOT EXPERIMENTS! THEY'RE PEOPLE!" I argued. "They won't be, when I'm done with them." He laughed. "What do you mean they won't be?" I asked horrified. "None of your business! Ok?! Just keep quiet!" He stomped. "Let me go!" I demanded. He pulled a remote with a red button on it out of his pocket. He pressed it, and the chains released. I started to run to him to FREAKING KILL HIM! Suddenly, an invisible wall came up and shocked me. I fell. He laughed evilly and walked away. "I'M GONNA GET MY FRIENDS BACK!" I yelled to him down the hallway. He stopped and turned to me. He stomped over and said, "What did you say?" "I'm gonna get my friends back." I hissed. "NO YOUR NOT! You say anything, I use them as a threat to you! They say anything, I use you as a threat to them!" He smiled. "What are you gonna do to me?" I asked. "This." He pushed a button on a table. I got shocked really bad. I winced in pain. "If they say anything, I'll show them a live broadcast of YOU getting shocked. And there's no way to get out." he continued. I sighed, and sat down on the floor. "Experiment 1 will be starting soon!" He waved goodbye. "I care because?" I sighed. "Well, that's your friend isn't it?" I would think you might want to see your friend before…" I interrupted him, "Before what?" "You'll see." he replied. "What do you mean I'll see?" I asked. "WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY?! Your friends are going to experimented on to become hybrids, you have to watch, there is no way you can save them, and if they do anything to oppose me I use you as a threat, ok?! Shut up before I take you and use you as an experiment!" He yelled. He left and I sat down. I wanted to save my friends, but I didn't want to be turned into a hybrid. Now, that I knew this plan, I was more terrified than before.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about how late this chapter is. *bows in apology* I love FMA/FMAB and Soul Eater too much.**

Chapter 2: The Beginning of Pain

Endie's P.o.V

Creeps and I sat there bored and worried. Suddenly the Improver returns. "Ahh, you're still awake. Excellent." I glared up at the ceiling. "What the *bleep* is wrong with you?" I demanded. "Nothing. Time for our first experiment." "WHAT THE MOTHER FLIPPIN SON OF PIGEON ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" I shout at the ceiling. I hate this. But even more to my annoyance, the guys actually has the nerve to laugh. "Good. I love it when subjects have some fight in them. They make better experiments." I exchange nervous looks with Creeps. All my anger has been replaced by fear. "What do you want?" We chorus. "Ahhhh. Nothing but research. And I think I'll start with you!" Suddenly, my surroundings change and I'm being taken away. I'm put in a box, similar to the one I was in previously. I shiver. I've always hated the dark. "You will cooperate. And I think I'll have you fight first." I smirk. No matter the conditions I try to have some backbone. "And what's to stop me from not?" I question. "This." A flat screen T.v drops in from the ceiling, and flashes to life. I see an image of a bruised and battered girl on screen chained to a wall. "KASEY!" I scream leaping to my feet. He chuckles. "You foolish girl. If you disobey then this..Kasey, as you call her, will be electrocuted." I flop back to the ground. "You sicko." I murmur. Again he chuckles. Man, this guy is a prick. "You'll soon learn the lack of value of human emotions here. Now where was I?" The rest of the time past in a blur of pain and agony.

Finally the experiment was over, and I collapse. The idiot sent armies of mobs against me, and all I had was a golden shovel. Do you realize how weak that is? Needless to say, after I guess hours of that, I was covered with bruises and a few major injuries such as a broken leg. The prick actually had the nerve to sound disappointed with the results. I glared at the ceiling, my mind racing with thoughts. Why was he making us do this? It didn't make any sense. If he wanted results about how the normal minecraftian fared against above normal odds, he could have kidnapped Team Crafted or someone else. Why me and my friends? "Ah. I think its time for some more experiments." I glared at the screen. "You are a twisted little jag." I spat. He laughs. "Let's see how long your will to survive lasts?." Those last words sent a chill up my back.

Kasey's POV  
>I felt a horrible zap in my chest. "Oh my gosh, just shut up listen!" I yelled at myself. I was really talking to Endie, Creeps, Skelly, and Kitty, but they obviously couldn't hear me. This stupid little room was my torture area. I had nothing, and was chained to the wall. The scientist, that I didn't know his name still, walked in. "Please! Let me just see my friends! Stop doing things to them!" I begged. "I should do that because…?" he asked, "How do I know you won't try to save them?" "How am I going to save them and more importantly, why would I? You said I do anything, you'd experiment on me. I just want to see them in person, let them know, I'm fine." I continued. He looked off into space, thinking about it. He answered, "No. Anyway, they think you're seriously hurt." "What?! Why?!" I demanded. "I was use you as a threat! Duh! Why else do you think I kidnapped you, too?" "I don't know?! I thought you were gonna use me, too! I didn't think I was supposed to be a threat?!" I argued. He waved goodbye and left. I really hate this idiot.<p> 


End file.
